The Gakuen Games
by SakuraMikanHime
Summary: When Sakura Mikan gets picked for the Gakuen Games, her life changes forever. It'll be tough to stay alive, especially when her mentor makes her and a certain someone do crazy things... Rated T for violence (well it is based on the bloody hunger games! How can it not be violent?) Pairings: NxM RxH and maybe Tsubasa and misaki if i can.
1. Chapter 1- Preparations

**Author's note: this is basically the hunger games using gakuen alice characters with slight plot changes to better suit the flow. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THE HUNGER GAMES ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS AND HIGUCHI TACHIBANA. There, I've said it once and don't need to repeat it every chapter. So please fo back here if you want to see the disclaimer.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Preparations

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. Groggily, I sat up yawned. After five minutes of spacing out, it hit me. Today was the day I dreaded for the past three years. The day everyone between the ages of 12 to 18 dreaded. The day of the reaping. Taking a deep breath, I put on my jacket and slippers to take a morning walk. There I saw my grandpa, sweeping the path.

"Good morning, Mikan. You're up early." he said.

"I just wanted to hang out before this afternoon." I replied.

Grandpa smiled sadly, and continued to sweep the path. "Well at least there are no evil spirits around today..." he muttered.

I think I should explain. My grandpa, you see, has the spirit sensing alice. He can sense both good and evil spirits, which is why he set up a temple, where we get the money to support ourselves. It's not much, but compared to others in District 12, our lives our good. Nothing compared to the Capitol, of course.

My alice, although rare, is pretty simple. It's nullification. If i did get picked during reaping, I'd go to the capitol to participate in the Gakuen Games. I'd be safe from all alices, but not the terrors of knives, swords, and all that whatnot.

"Bye, grandpa, I think I'll go and do some shopping." i said, skipping out the temple gates.

"Bye Mikan." He waved.

* * *

I walked through the nearly empty town browsing the shops. I could afford basic bread and soup, but mouthwatering displays at some of the restaurants looked irresistible. I hoped our tribute would win this year, so we'd get gourmet food for an entire year!

Our district had the lowest number of wins. Like, around three. Our only remaining living victor would be Narumi Anju. His alice is the pheromone alice. He can control any person, male or female. That was how he developed a lead in the beginning, until the latter contestants began using earplugs and special goggles (credits to their amazing mentors). Unfortunately for them, Narumi wasn't too bad at wielding weapons.

I heard a ring from a nearby store. It was the convenience store! I immediately knew who it was.

"Kyo!" I exclaimed, rushing to hug my childhood friend.

"Hey Mikan! You're up early!" Kyo smiled at me.

"What? 7:00 isn't that early considering most people wake up at 6:00." i shot back.

"True." He replied.

Akimoto Kyo is my childhood friend. He's 16, just a year older than me. I've always seen him as my brother since he always looks out for me, even though we're not related. He has the weather control alice. Way more awesome than mine.

"Good luck today, Kyo!" I told him. "Good luck to you too, Mikan! I'll see you later after the reaping, hopefully."

If we both survived reaping day, Kyo and his parents would come over to the Sakura temple and celebrate. If not, then... Well, I didn't want to think about that. I pushed away all the disturbing thoughts out of my mind, and walked home optimistic. If only i knew what were to happen, I wouldn't have been optimistic at all.

* * *

"I'm back, grandpa!" I said as i entered the temple gates.

"Welcome home Mikan!" grandpa exclaimed. "I've prepared your dress."

Excitedly, i ran inside the house. My mother, apparently, left me 7 fancy dresses for reaping days. I never knew my parents. All my grandpa told me was that they didn't want to leave me, but they wanted me to be safe. So they left me in grandpa's hands. Seriously though, how could i be safe with the reapings?

I entered the house to find a lovely orange dress lain in front of me. It was beautiful! Orange was my absolute favorite color! I thanked my mother wherever she was,a put on the dress. I tied my hair up in its usual pigtails. I know I'm 15, but i still liked the style.

"You ready, Mikan?" My grandfather asked me. I took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm ready." I said. Those were three words i regret ever saying.

* * *

I walked nervously to the town square. Everyone around me looked terrified. I was also terrified, but i tried to hide it. At least i only had to enter my name two extra times. So that would be six entries for me. Just six. Ryo had twelve. It seemed small compared to some, but big compared to others. Still, what was 12 out of thousands and thousands of slips? It was like a lottery. The chances of your name being drawn and winning millions of yen seemed impossible. Yet, at the same time, the possibility still existed.

The mayor took his seat on the stage, as well as his wife and Narumi Anju, our only living victor. After a few more minutes of waiting, the person from the capital arrived. Huh. At least this year she looked normal. She wore a pretty sky blue dress and had beautiful curls. She wore makeup, of course, but it didn't make her look like a clown.

"Hello, District 12! I'm Ibaragi Nobara!" She smiled.

Well she seemed a bit nice... For someone from the capitol, at least. But that isn't what i should be worrying about now!

"We usually start with the boys, but i'd like to switch things up a bit." She approached the girls giant glass case and grabbed one of the envelopes.

My brain literally turned dead. The world swirled. That was when I heard the name being read.

"Sakura Mikan." She announced.

The swirling world just swirled even more. This couldn't be happening! Was this a nightmare? Nightmare or not, i had to get on that stage. Trembling, i walked onto the stage beside Nobara.

"So Mikan, how old are you?" Nobara asked.

"15." I replied, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Any words you want to say to district 12?"

"No. Not really."

"Alright then. Onto the boys."

Nobara walked to the boys glass case. I thought of Ryo and all the other guys from school. Would they be picked?

"Hyuuga Natsume!" Nobara read.

There was a slight murmur throughout the crowd. Yes, everyone had heard of him. Hyuuga Natsume, the only son of Mayor Hyuuga of district 12. He also had an incredibly powerful fire alice. He had a thirteen year old sister named Aoi who possessed the same alice as him, though less powerful.

Great. And now my district counterpart happens to be an incredibly power alice user and manual fighter (according to people in town). Just what did these Gakuen Games hold in store for me?

* * *

**so... how was my first ever fanfic? Sorry for possible typos... Please review if you have the time! No flames please, but i do accept constructive criticism! I'd like to know my good and bad points. i'll be able to update fast since it's vacation, but my updates may slow to one or two chapters a mont. Once school starts. But don't worry, i don't intend on dropping this! I will kill myself if i do.**


	2. Chapter 2- Journey

Chapter 2- Journey

Mikan's POV

After Natsume's name was called, we were dragged into a long dull speech about the history of The Gakuen Games and the capitol. Everyone already knew about it from school, so i didn't see the point of reading it over and over again. Basically, the districts waged war against the capitol, and we lost. As revenge, they created the Gakuen Games. End of story. I assumed that the capitol just wanted to rub it in our faces.

After it all ended, we were escorted into the justice building. It's size still left me in awe. If only grandpa and i could live in a place like this! Then again, grandpa probably wouldn't want to leave his temple which he's guarded for most of his life.

"In here please, Ms. Sakura." one of my escorts said. I entered the room and sat down on the velvet couches. To have enough money to afford expensive cloth from district 8... The people of district 12 would use it all on food. The capitol doesn't give us much attention because all we really do is coal mining.

Immediately, I thought of Natsume. His fire power could probably be of use in the mines. I wondered; had he ever gone down there before? His fire could help the miners find their way and blow up places when needed. If it were me, all I would've been able to do is watch. My alice wouldn't be of much use, and it's not like I know how to mine coal.

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door.

"Mikan!" I heard a voice.

"Kyo!" I gasped. He actually came to see me!

"I'm really sorry Mikan... I can't believe this is happening!" he said.

"It's not your fault." I assured him. "It's not like you cam control whether or not I'm picked."

"Still... My mother lost her sister to the games. I really don't want to lose a friend." He sighed.

"I'll try my best to win, but I don't know how far I'll be able to go." I said.

Kyo dug his hands in his pockets, and pulled out a small item. "Is that a brooch?" I asked, admiring the detailed handiwork. It must be a priceless heirloom. Probably enough to buy a feast!

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me to give to you." Kyo replied.

I placed the brooch on my dress. There was an inscription in the middle in some foreign language. Now I had two things to remember home.

"Good luck, Mikan." said Kyo. He went out the door. This would probably be the last time I'd ever him.

Next came my grandfather, of course. He ran towards me and hugged me.

"Mikan!" He cried, holding me tight.

"Grandpa!" I screamed, hugging him back. A tear trickled down my face. I'd miss him. He's the only real family I've ever know. I had to at least try to win, for both he and I.

"I've failed in keeping you safe." he muttered. "Even though I promised your parents..."

"It's alright grandpa. You did your best, and I'm grateful." I told him.

"But still. Anyways, I have something important to tell you." he said gravely. I nodded.

"okay." "Do you remember what I told you about your parents before?"

"Yeah. You said they had some important business somewhere. What about them?"

Grandpa took a deep breath. "Well you see, Mikan, they-" He was interrupted by the sudden entrance of the Peacekeepers. The same people who escorted me here. "Time is up! Time to leave, old man!" the tallest one screamed. "Wait! Just 2 more minutes!" My grandpa pleaded. "No! She needs to leave now!" snapped the peacekeeper. "Grandpa!" I shouted. But he was already gone.

* * *

I was escorted to the train together with Natsume. It looked shiny and brand new. According to schedule, we'd arrive in the capitol tomorrow morning. I stole a glance at Natsume. His face seemed almost expressionless. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I knew he had a little sister. Her name was Aoi, if I'm not mistaken. I met her once a few years ago when she visited her temple. She seemed kindhearted unlike Natsume.

"Come on inside! You don't need to be shy." said Nobara. She led us inside the train the dining carts. Like the train, the silverware looked new and unused, glittering with diamonds. What was it made out of, I wondered. Silver? Gold?

"Please do take your seats. Dinner will be served soon. I'm going to go get Narumi." said Nobara. She left the cart leaving me alone with Natsume. Definitely awkward. So... what exactly was I supposed to say to my soon to be (or possibly already) enemy? I couldn't think of anything, so I decided to start with a simple introduction. That is how you start conversations with strangers... Right?

"Um, hi. I'm Sakura Mikan." I mumbled awkwardly.

"I'm not stupid. I know who you are." he grumbled.

"I know that! I was just trying to start a conversation! We're stuck with each other. We might as well try to talk!" I snapped at him. "we're going to be together until we enter the arena, you know. We should at least associate a little bit." I grumbled. Geez, this guy was awful.

"Well I don't really want to associate with anyone." he said.

"Suit yourself." I replied.

That was when I felt a tingling sensation on the ends of my hair. I shrieked and dunked it in water.

"You creep! Don't burn my hair!" I screamed at him. What a jerk! If I'd known he was burning my hair earlier, I could've nullified it!

"I'm free to do what I want." he said.

"But it's against the rules to harm others before the games!"

"And I didn't you aren't wounded, right?"

Gosh, I so wanted to punch him. Of course, he'd probably punch me back seeing he isn't a gentleman. And it's not like I was allowed to attack him... Yet.

The door opened, and Nobara entered together with Narumi and some servants.

"Hello, my beautiful tributes!" He said.

"Gay." I heard Natsume whisper.

As much as i disliked Natsume, i had to agree that Narumi was a bit... eccentric. Of couse, that was something everyone in our district knew, but i didn't fully believe it until now.

"Um, hi." I greeted Narumi.

"Ah! Mikan! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'll be giving you the best advice on how to win the gakuen games... in style!" Narumi exclaimed.

"Um... In style!"

"Of course! The capitol wants an elaborate show! The more elaborate, the higher your chances of winning are!"

"Oh. Okay."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Enough with all this nonsense and just tell us how to win!"

"Well let's see..." said Narumi. "What are your alices,"

"Fire." Natsume answered instantly.

"Mine's nullification." I said.

"Fire... That's an excellent offensive alice! Nullification is the perfect defensive alice! Of course, you still need to be able to use traditional weapons."

"I can use a sword." said Natsume.

"Well that's good! What about you, Mikan?"

I frowned. I didn't have any experience with weapons at all, unless you count a broomstick (which grandpa often tells me to use to whack trespassers and evil spirits. I could never see the spirits though). Yup, i was totally useless.

"I don't really know how to use weapons." I admitted.

"Well that's dumb." muttered Natsume. I glared at him. He glared at me back. It lasted until Narumi spoke.

"Well that's alright, Mikan. We just need to train you. Do you have any weapon preference?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Alright. Perhaps we should get you started with a bow and arrow. Or perhaps a knife."

Narumi began muttering to himself, so we let him be and took are seats at the dining table. The servants had just finished setting up.

"You two may have a good meal for now." said Nobara. After, we'll discuss with Narumi for a little while, then you may retire for the day."

* * *

The food was definitely world class. There was so much, I couldn't even name anything. In the end, I decided to try some of the pasta and orange juice. I loved orange juice a lot! My name, Mikan, also meant orange!

After I finished my pasta, I tried miso soup. It was a famous Japanese delicacy everyone knew tasted amazing, but that made it expensive. I've only had it a few times.

After dinner came the dessert. Narumi finally decided to join us. He had this enormous sundae filled with all sorts of expensive toppings. I just had a small chocolate cake.

"So." said Natsume. "When are you actually going to give us helpful advice?"

"Well the best advice I can give you would be... Don't die!" said Narumi.

"Like that isn't already obvious!"

"Yes, yes. You're quite impatient, Natsume." Narumi sighed. "The next best advice I can give you would be to make yourself look good. That way, you can gather sponsors."

Sponsors. The lifesavers in the Gakuen Games. People to provide for you when you're on the brink of death. I definitely needed sponsors.

"So how do we get sponsors?" I asked. "That, Mikan, is something I, Narumi Anju, shall help you with! Right after I finish my sundae, that is."

Okay. Finally I was getting somewhere! I just hoped Natsume wouldn't continue being a jerk.

* * *

**So... How was the chapter? I tried to make it a bit longer than my last one. I know it's kind of unexciting as of now, but I promise to add more Excitement once they reach the capitol! Thanks to all my reviewers! You are truly awesome!**

**i also need some help: What roles should Ruka and Hotaru have? I'm kind Of out of ideas for them. I was thinking of making them tributes, but then they'd have to die... Or maybe not. Well, I'll leave it to you to give suggestions. questions and critical reviews also accepted!**


End file.
